


Seeing Stars

by cyanically



Category: AKB48
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanically/pseuds/cyanically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuko is away on tour and caps a long day with a phone call back home to Acchan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

“What’s the name of the one with the four stars in a curve?”

“It’s a group of seven stars called the big dipper,” Yuko responded to Atsuko’s query.

“I can only see four-ish.” The short-sighted girl squinted at the night sky.

“I think those are the brightest ones that you can see from Tokyo. I can see all seven here in Hiroshima clearly.”

“Why can’t we see it here in Tokyo? Is it too far away?”

Yuko smothered a laugh. “No, it’s light pollution.” 

“Don’t laugh at me. How am I supposed to know these astrological science things?”

“Mhm,” the older girl grinned. “Anyway, there’s too much light from streetlights and buildings, that’s why we can’t see as many stars in Tokyo.”

“Oh. How about that one- the one that looks like a demented mushroom.”

“Where the heck are you looking?” Yuko asked, puzzled.

“Next to the moon, there are like- three, four- five stars that’s kinda shaped like a mushroom.”

“Uh, I don’t know.”

“The group with the brightest one on the left of the moon. The left- left-most one. Do you see?”

“Acchan, I know you’re gesturing like a crazy person now, but I’m on the other end of the phone and I cannot see you.”

Atsuko huffed and settled back down onto the balcony lounger. “Baka Yuuchan.”

“Well, at least the moon looks the same from where ever,” Yuko said placatingly.

“Wasn’t there some old movie where there was a couple that would look at the moon when they’re far apart?” Atsuko mused dreamily.

“Are you likening our current situation to a cheesy romance setting?”

Atsuko didn’t know why she blushed all of a sudden. She could feel her ears burning and the heat creeping to her face. “No, it just reminded me of the movie, that’s all,” she replied, glad Yuko couldn’t see her face.

The line was quiet for a while and Atsuko’s heart beat double time while wondering what Yuko was thinking.

“What’re you wearing under your clothes, ojouchan?” Yuko finally asked in her best dirty old man voice.

“Eeh? Yada, Yuuchan ecchi!”

“I’m not wearing anything!” Yuko declared confidently with a laugh.

“Aren’t you on the balcony of the hotel? What if someone sees you?!”

“Next Shunkan Bushun: AKB48 Ace Oshima Yuko caught nude, gesturing at the night sky like a crazy person!”

Atsuko laughed, “You better not be really nude outdoors!”

“No, I’m nude indoors- I can see the moon from the window on my bed. Sae-chan got sick of staring at my nekkid ass and went to Sayaka’s room to stare at her naked ass instead.”

“So, you’re alone in your room?”

It wasn’t so much as what Atsuko said as it was the way she said it that made Yuko shiver all of a sudden. “Yeah,” Yuko responded, her throat suddenly dry.

“Is the door locked?”

Her pulse was racing and she glanced at the door. “Um, it doesn’t have those safety catches that prevents someone with a key from coming in.”

“Well, I don’t mind if Sae-chan watches.”

“Oh.”

“Like the time Mariko caught us in the dressing room while you were coming on my face.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“I could feel you clamping down so hard on my fingers when you realized she was watching us. You got so wet I was drowning.”

Yuko let out a groan, her free hand roaming aimlessly up and down her body as though she didn’t know where to touch first.

“One of these days, I’m going to make you come while filming. Maybe one of those talk shows with a table that hides our legs. I’ll make you go on set without panties.”

“I won’t be able to perform then.”

“Oh no, you’ll perform and I’ll know you aren’t wearing anything underneath when you dance. You’ll get so dripping wet your thighs are drenched.”

“Baby, I’m so wet now already.” Yuko was clutching at her sex to alleviate the throbbing, her hips gyrating on it’s own accord.

“Mm. Then I’ll be able to slide my fingers in you easily during the talk portion. Fuck you slowly as you grind your pussy down against my hand. Someone’ll will ask you a question and you won’t be able to answer because if you open your mouth, you’re gonna moan my name.”

“Ohh- Acchan, please-“

“Yeah, like that. You fucking yourself now baby?”

“No, you’re the one filling me up- sooo deep inside. Oh god,” Yuko moaned into the phone while her hand thrusted into herself furiously, hips raised off the bed.

Yuko’s delirious moans sent Acchan’s arousal into overdrive and the younger girl slipped a hand into the waistband of her sweatpants, moving deft fingers across wet folds to find relief. Sliding her fingers into the pool of moisture, Atsuko rubbed along both sides of her clit, pinching the swollen nub lightly.

“Maybe I won’t even let you wear a bra either,” Atsuko breathed into the mouthpiece. “Let you feel your hard nipples rub against your shirt when you move around. I’ll be playing with your breasts the night before that so it’ll be really sensitive.”

“Mm, they’re still sore from yesterday,” Yuko whimpered as she reached up to squeeze her ample breasts.

“I can’t believe you came twice just from me sucking on your nipples. They’re just so beautifully sensitive, I can play with them all day long. God, baby, you’re making me so hot just thinking about them.”

“What- what’re you doing now?” Yuko panted.

“I’m fucking myself so hard, wishing it was you filling me up,” Atsuko replied brokenly, holding her phone down to her pulsing center where her hand was moving wetly inside herself.

Yuko gave a strangled choke as she heard the sounds- her entire body jerked like a bolt of lightning had spread from her scalp down to the tips of her toes. “Oh fuck, baby- I can hear you.” She cried out as she came hard and fast, her body spasming helplessly.

Hearing Yuko’s cries, Atsuko gasped and lifted the phone back up to her ear. “I’m gonna come too, Yuko! Ahh-” She pressed into herself frantically as she came to the sounds of her lover’s orgasm.

They spent the next minute or so silently panting, neither able to talk as they caught their breath.

“Yuuchan.”

“Mm?” Yuko replied sleepily, her body languid and relaxed.

“I think tomorrow’s Shunkan Bunshun’s gonna be ‘Ex-AKB48 Ace, Maeda Atsuko caught masturbating on the balcony’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 16 June 2012, All Night Nippon Radio Broadcast.
> 
> "What are you doing now?" Aki-P calls Yuko at 2:00 A.M.  
> "I’m talking to Acchan on the phone."
> 
> (at 2am, Yuko, really?)


End file.
